


The Taste of You

by Aeruthin



Series: Klelijah Fan Art [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Klelijah Art - They kiss. That is it.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah Fan Art [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the boy king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304033) by [kylermalloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylermalloy/pseuds/kylermalloy). 



The Taste of You


End file.
